The art is replete with a variety of dispensers which employ a hand wheel for advancing cremes and gels many of which are complicated and expensive to manufacture and to assemble.
For example see U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356 entitled Swivel-Up Type Dispensing Package issued Mar. 19, 1991 to R. C. Johnson et al.
The '356 disclosure embraces myriad piece parts as is apparent from am examination of eight (8) sheets of drawings.